Coaxial cable connectors are typically used to connect a coaxial cable with a mating port or terminal of another device, such as equipment, appliances, and the like. For various reasons, such as movement of the equipment, vibrations, or improper installation of the connector, the connection between the coaxial connector and the mating port often becomes loose. That may result in a poor signal quality and RFI leakage due to the weak connection between the conductors of the mating port and coaxial cable. Therefore, a need exists for an alternative grounding path between those conductors that can compensate for a loose connection between the coaxial connector and its mating port.
Examples of prior art coaxial connectors with a grounding mechanism include U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,705 to Montena and U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,990 to Bence et al., the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.